


Fantasy

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Daydreaming, Double Penetration, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Menage, Multi, Oneshot, Pole Dancing, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Cory is what you call a daydreamer. She has wild fantasies, but on the outside, she's just a normal girl, more or less. One night things get even wilder when she meets Jacye, Massacre, and Jace; figures of her imagination, or real-life people? She may never know, but she will always remember her wildest fantasy.
Kudos: 6





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot I wrote so many years ago, but decided to go ahead and suck up the cringe I felt to post this here as well. The editing done to it wasn't much as I didn't want to completely want to change it, cause growth or whatever, but even then, I definetly made it less 'emo/scene' than it was previously. With that being said, this is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. There are several instances of foul language, as well as explicit sexual scenes featuring multiple partners. This can also be considered mildly dub-con, but I assure you it is okay. This work was created solely to tell a fictional story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

**~Cory~**

It was one of those dreary Friday's today, and I was just that bored that I cleaned the whole house despite doing so a day before. When I was finished, I took a hot shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. I stepped into the seemingly chilly hallway wrapped in my towel and checked to make sure the doors were locked before heading into my room. Since no one was stopping by, I just threw on a sports bra and some boy shorts before putting on my old sheets and hopping in the bed... Well, hanging off the bed. As usual, there was nothing good on, so I turned off the TV, grabbed my iPod, turned it on shuffle, and closed my eyes, waiting to see what crazy fantasy my mind had for me tonight.

**~Jacye~**

It's Friday night, and I'm doing what I always do, watching Cory. Of course, she doesn't know about it, nor do I necessarily care if she does. It doesn't matter. She's a snobby goody to shoes, and I fucking hate that about her, but that's not what I'm most after. Now that would be her virginity. I know what you're thinking. What the fuck, you're a chick. Well, go suck on a dick somewhere. I have just what I need to get what I want, and they should be on their way, right about now.

**~Collin~**

"Jacye better have come through this time," Jace said as I drove toward the place we were meeting at.

"Dude, she'll come through... I think." I replied.

"She better." He said.

"She will," I said for the millionth time as we stopped around the corner from where we were meeting.

**~Jason~**

Massacre and I (as I like to call him) were walking around the corner when we noticed J outside of the house with the van parked across the street.

"I told you she was going to come through, Jace." He said as we came up closer to her.

"Yeah, whatever, Collin," I teased, using his real name.

His eyes darkened as he turned to glare at me.

"Don't call me Collin." He growled then turned to greet Jacye.

**~Jacye~**

Those two are my best buds, but sometimes I swear that I could just run them over with a 747.

"So are you guys ready, or are we just going to sit here, and you two argue like a bunch of two-year-old's?" I asked, and they both stopped to look at me.

"Where is she?"

I nodded my head towards the house we were currently standing outside of. They both peered inside the window before turning back with grins on their faces.

"This is going to be fun," Jace said, and Mass nodded.

"Let's go then," I replied, heading for the door.

**~Cory~**

I was still hanging off the bed when it started. From that instant, I knew that it was going to be completely different than the usual. The door to my room opened and in walked two boys. I really didn't get to see how they looked because a blindfold was placed over my eyes, and I was carried out of the room.

"Wow, my mind can be so realistic." I thought as I heard the door open and close and felt like I was outside.

The next thing I heard was some sort of door opening before I was set inside of some type of vehicle. A few seconds later, I heard two doors open and close, and the engine started. So here I am sitting in the back of some foreign car tied up and blindfolded. Fantastic.

**~Collin~**

"Um, excuse me, weird people... But can you untie me or something?" The girl asked.

"No," Jace replied instantly.

She slumped down and stayed silent for a minute.

"Please?" She asked with a pout.

"Fine." Jace gave, taking off her blindfold.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him with those green eyes of hers.

"Whatever." He replied, sitting back in his seat.

**~Cory~**

"Why do these people have to be so mean?" I asked myself as I took in my surroundings.

"Oh, my," I muttered as I saw the two boys that were sitting in the back with me.

When I said that, the person that was in front driving turned around with a smirk on her face. It was a girl. I couldn't place a for sure age because her face was child-like, albeit stone-like in her expression, but if I had to guess, I would have to say that she was about 23 (the same age as me). She had shockingly white-blond hair that was straight as a pin, and the smile she gave was more like a smirk, before turning back towards the front.

"So can I at least know the name of my so-called 'kidnappers'?" I asked to no one in general.

"Well, I'm Jacye, and that's Jason and Collin," The woman, now known as Jacye replied.

"My name is not Jason," Jason said while at the same time Collin was warning me:

"Call me Collin, and you die."

"Well, what are your names?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Massacre," Collin replied while Jason said, Jace.

"Um, okay," I said and turned around, apparently emo wasn't dead yet.

~Jason~

"Why so quiet now?" I asked, looking back at the girl.

"What?" Her head popped up from expecting her nails, and her brows furrowed.

"Are you deaf or something now?" I questioned.

"No, are you?" She threw back sarcastically.

"Ha, I like this chick." Mass chuckled.

"Shut up, Collin," I replied with a smug smile.

"Stop calling me Collin." He said with a glare.

"So, what is your name, little girl?" I asked.

"My name is Cory... and I'm not a little girl." She replied with a glare that I could only describe as adorable.

"Cory... cute." Mass said.

"Yeah, whatever," She rolled her eyes before turning her head away angrily.

**~Cory~**

"Gosh, these boys are super cute but so annoying at the same time," I grumbled under my breath as I took a glance at the two.

I just sat there looking at the walls of the van that we were currently in. I still have no idea where they were taking me and was so glad that this wasn't real because I would so be dead right about now. I didn't even ask where we were going, I was too caught up with cutting my eyes on their equally sharp jawbones.

**~Collin~**

"Could you please stop staring at me?" I asked Cory.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned innocently like I didn't just catch her eye-fucking me.

Ironic right, I thought so too.

"So J, how far are we from the place?" I turned my attention forward.

"Not far, why?" She questioned.

I gave her a pointed look before going over all the things I had planned.

"This is going to be fun." I thought out loud.

Jace just smirked while Cory looked at me strangely.

"You'll see soon enough, little girl," Jace said, observing her.

"I'm not a little girl." She insisted with a pout.

"Then why are you acting like one?" He asked.

"Am not." She replied.

**~Cory~**

Stupid boy always calling me a little girl. I'll show him, well as soon as I get untied. They just sat there minding their own business and ignoring me, who did they think they were. Although they were smokin' hot... I had to give them that they were. I really don't know much after that 1) Because I wasn't paying attention and 2) Because I got fatigued.

**~Jacye~**

"What did you do?" I asked Jace as we pulled up to the house.

"Oh, you know." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Um, no, I don't know," I said with a confused look on my face.

He just ignored me as we walked up to the door with Mass carrying Cory over his shoulder.

"She has a nice ass," Jace said approvingly as we walked inside of the house.

"Agreed." Mass nodded after setting her down in one of the rooms.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked them as they plopped down on the couch.

"Wait for her to wake up. Then the fun will begin." Both Jace and Mass voiced simultaneously.

"You two do that, I'm out, send me the video later," I threw over my shoulder as I exited, my deed done.

**~Cory~**

When I woke up, I was tied to a bed, fucking fantastic.

I was too busy trying to untie the knot that I didn't hear the door open, and the two men walk in.

"So, the little girl finally decides to wake up." Jace said as he and 'Massacre' sat on either side of the bed.

"I'm not a little girl." I snapped, trying harder to untie myself.

"Keep struggling. That's hot." Mass said, coming closer to my face.

"Fucking perv," I spat, twisting my wrist.

"Oh, am I?" He raised his brows, grabbing my face and kissing me.

I got one of my hands free and smacked him in his face causing his head to snap to the side. When he turned back towards me, his eyes were coal black.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said.

"I- I apologize." I stuttered, heart-rate picking up at the murderous look in his eyes.

"It's too late for apologies, you must be punished." He stated, re-tying my hands to the headboard even more tightly.

"What, no, please," I begged as he started trailing kisses down my body, only stopping to rip off my bra.

"You smell so delicious. Let's see if you taste the same?" Massacre said, pulling my panties down.

"No, please stop." I pleaded.

"Fuck." Jace groaned, coming closer.

"Stay back," I shouted, struggling to get free.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" He asked.

"Um..... Um." I started.

"Hm?"

"Ugh...... um." I stuttered at a complete loss for words.

"Nothing." He taunted, kissing my neck.

"Stop," I tried thrashing around, only to be held in place

"Why should I?" He asked, moving to another spot, which caused me to let out a small moan.

"Oooh, it looks like I found a soft spot," Jace commented.

"No." I denied it instantly.

"Oh, really?" He said, then bit down on that spot, causing another moan to leave my lips.

"Hm, maybe I need to step up my game." Massacre said with a smirk.

"What, no," I whined.

"I think we've waited long enough," Jace said, smirking at me.

"Wait, what, what are-" My questions were cut short as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, causing my back to arch up off the bed.

Massacre pinned my hips down.

"Can't have you running." He said slyly.

"Wh-" I started when he started rubbing me down there.

"Fuck." I moaned.

"That's right, no more talking. Moan for me." Jace said, switching boobs, while Massacre switched to using his tongue.

My back arched as another moan was set free.

"Fuck." Both Jace and Massacre groaned.

"Oh, God." I panted.

"No talking," Jace commanded.

"But-" My words were yet again cut short by Jace biting my nipples hard.

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly.

"Oh, the little girl likes it rough," Jace smirked.

"This just made it even more fun." Massacre grinned.

...

"I have to pee," That gin had me throwing out any possible thing to get me away from it.

Massacre groaned while Jace gave a stern 'No.'

"Come on... I have to take a whiz." I begged, turning on my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He groaned, untying me.

Sucker.

I rushed out of the room, holding my privates like a dude while looking for the bathroom. When I found it, I went in and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I looked around and noticed another door on the other side of the bathroom.

"Are you finished yet?" Came an agitated sounding Jace's voice from the other side of the door.

"No!" I said and debated on whether or not to chance to try to run.

"It doesn't take that long to piss." He snapped.

"Keep in mind, I have a vagina, and you have a penis... 'nuff said." I shot back as I made my decision.

I crept out the door, which led to another bedroom as I hear the bathroom door swing open. I pulled a textbook horror movie move when I slid under the bed, which was up against the wall. I went all the way to the head of the bed just to make sure that they wouldn't see me. I realize now that doing that was one of the stupidest things I could've done. I sat there quietly as I heard the door to the bathroom open, and two sets of feet walk past the bed.

I watched silently as they started circling the room. A few seconds passed before they stopped. They started whispering to each other, but they did it so quietly that I couldn't catch what they were saying. One of them left, while the other continued to pace around the foot of the bed.

"I know you're in here." Massacre taunted.

I could tell that it was him because Jace would've hopped at the opportunity to call me a little girl.

"Do you want to know how I know this?" He asked.

"Obviously, you're going to tell me anyway." I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"I can smell you." He said, and I could just tell he had a smirk on his face.

Creepy, much.

"And, you do smell, oh so delicious." He said.

And wouldn't you know?

"You know, I bet you would look even better on your knees if you know what I mean," Mass continued.

Fucking perv.

"But I know what would be even better?" He paused for a moment as if I would be stupid enough to speak up.

And what would that be, Mr. Massacre?

"You crying out in pleasure as I take you on the bed." He finished with a chuckle.

Yeah, whatever.

"Jace says you like it rough, is that right?" My eyes followed the sound of his light steps as he continued to pace.

Yeah, so whatever.

"Then, you would probably like the idea of getting fucked by two hot guys." He taunted.

Maybe. I wasn't going to lie to myself and say that I wasn't getting a bit hot already with all Massacre's teasing.

"But I can't wait to get my hands on you." He stopped all of a sudden, and I froze up as well, heart jumping to my throat.

Like you didn't already.

"Then, I'll split that pretty little ass of yours in two." I relaxed when the words left his mouth instead of something much worse as my imagination went wild with horror movie scenarios.

"Bastard," I muttered, and my eyes widened.

When I notice what I did, I slapped a hand over my mouth and tried to push myself farther to the back of the bed. Doing that was no use because, just as I did that, his hand shot under the bed and grabbed one of my legs. I tried to kick his hand off of me, but it was no use as he was way stronger than I thought. Once I was out from under the bed, I turned on my back and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine before hopping up and heading for the door. I was just turning the corner when two strong arms wrapped around my arms.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl," Jace asked, looking down at me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to get away from him.

"Why should I?" He teased, tightening his grip.

As a last resort, I stomped on his foot before running off. I didn't get far yet again, but this time it was Massacre that was holding me. I tried to push him off, but he just pushed me up against the wall.

"Hm, I think I like this position." Mass said approvingly.

I kept trying to push him off of me, which only made it worse for myself because I was accidentally brushing up against his little mini-me.

"If you don't want to finish what you started, I suggest you stop." Mass said between clenched teeth.

I finally decided that it was no use trying to fight with these boys, so I just decided to play along. I stood on the tips of my toes, so where my mouth was at his ear.

"Oh, I fully intend to," I whispered before softly biting his earlobe.

He pushed me back up against the wall before attacking my lips, and I responded instantly. His tongue trailed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I kept my mouth closed and smirked as he groaned. One of his arms left my waist and pinched my nipple, causing me to gasp. Taking that opportunity, his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, but he ended up winning. I playfully bit his tongue and slipped from under his arms, running down the hall.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Mass said as Jace came up to stand beside him.

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" I asked sarcastically.

The only thing I got in return was two wicked smirks and silence.

"Fuck," I said, turning on my heels and high-tailing it out of there.

I have no idea how they did it, but they caught up with me almost instantly, and somehow, despite all my thrashing and biting, got me tied over a stool that was in the room we were initially in.

"Now, this is how this is going to go. Since you have been very disobedient, you are about to get punished. Every time my hand connects with your ass, you are to count down from 10. If you do not count, or if it is not to my liking, then we are going to start over from 10. Do I make myself clear?" Jace explained, his excitement barely contained.

"Yes," I replied

"Yes, what?" He asked.

I took a wild guess and said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yes, Jason," I replied only to earn a slap to the ass.

"Rule number 1. Never, and I mean never, call me Jason again." Jace said.

"Yes, Jace," I replied and got a grin of approval.

That grin didn't last long and soon turned into a smirk as his hand came across my ass.

I yelp in surprise before remembering that I had to count.

"10," I said.

Smack

"9"

Smack. This time it was a little harder and took me some time to actually get out.

"8"

"Good girl, I thought you almost forgot." Mass said tauntingly.

Smack.

"7" I cried out, there was a little force behind that particular smack.

Smack!

"Oh, please, please, please," I begged.

"Ah ah ah, what number is this?" Jace asked, clearly amused.

"6! It's fucking number 6," I cried out and tried to get my wrists free.

"Oh, you must want to start over." Jace teased.

"No!" I replied instantly.

Smack.

"Five," I whined, those smacks were getting harder.

"Oh, it looks like your ass is getting red." Mass teased.

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered.

He apparently heard me because the next smack was unnaturally hard; I had to bite my lip to hold back my cry of pain.

"What's the number Cory....Or do you want to start from the beginning?" He asked, amused.

"F-four." I choked out.

Smack.

"Three." I squeaked out.

Smack.

"Two," I said, gritting my teeth, there was one more left, and I braced myself for it.

To my surprise, it didn't come, but I spoke too soon because just as I relaxed. His hand came down hard upon my ass.

"Mother, fucking bitch," Tears poured from my eyes as I cursed.

"Are you being disobedient again, haven't you learned from what just happened?" Jace questioned.

"No, Jace," I replied, both afraid and excited on what else these boys could do but not yet wanting to test it out.

"Where is my number?" Mass asked.

"One," I said in a rush.

"Good girl." He cooed.

Bitch.

****

"You know, you really look fantastic in this position." Mass complimented, walking around the bed I was currently tied to.

"You guys must really like bondage," I replied sarcastically.

"You're one to talk about liking bondage. Your pussy is soaked, meaning you love it yourself." Jace said.

"Let's see how you would look in this." Mass commented, coming up to me with a blindfold.

"Hot."

"Let's make her look even better," Jace added, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Let's." Mass agreed, and I heard footsteps go to the other side of the room and open a door that I assumed lead to a closet.

A few moments later, they came back towards the bed, and a gag ball was placed in my mouth and tightly fastened.

"Struggle," Jace demanded.

"Fuck you," I said, but it came out as a garbled mess.

In that next moment, a whip came down across my stomach. I jumped and held my breath involuntarily while Mass let out a small chuckle.

"I said struggle," Jace demanded.

I started pulling at the restraints and kicking my legs.

"Now, that's hot." Mass said.

"Agreed,"

"Now, let the fun begin!" Mass said.

He then walked to the side of the bed as Jace came to the other side. From what it sounded like, Mass was setting something while Jace undid the gag.

"Thank you," I said.

"You won't be saying that in a while." Mass replied.

I shivered in anticipation. In the next seconds, I felt something silky brushing against my skin. If I had to guess, I would say it was a scarf of some sort made of silk. They then ran the silk across my boobs, making my back arch, well as much as it could while being tied up. The feeling was soon gone, and I whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Oh, you like that, don't you, little girl," Jace said.

"Yes, Jace," I replied, remembering what happened earlier.

"What to do, what to do." Mass thought out loud before picking up something else.

I shuddered when something cold was pressed onto my stomach. Goosebumps started to rise on the spot before he moved it across my body. He circled the ice on my boobs, making sure that he paid attention to my nipples before moving the ice down south.

"Spread your legs," Jace demanded.

I hesitated for about a fraction of a second. That was just long enough to irritate him, and he brought the crop he now had down across my legs. I let out a moan of pleasure and pain before quickly spreading my legs. Mass took no time, he just started rubbing the ice all over me, occasionally slipping it inside me.

I was utterly helpless, and the only thing I could do was moan as he pushed it inside and left it there.

"Let it melt. Although that won't take long considering how hot you are." Mass said, and I could tell he was smirking.

"Let's see how she responds to this," Jace said as he picked up something form the table.

The next thing I knew, something sharp lightly ran across my chest. I stiffened as I realized what it was. I soon relaxed as he moved it along; the cold metal was a welcome contrast to my hot body. That and I halfway trusted their skills with knives.

"You seem to like that a little too much." Mass said, pressing the knife a little into my skin, not enough for it to break the skin but enough for me to tense a little bit.

"Agreed," Jace added, picking yet another item up from the table.

The next thing I felt was a feather being drug across my ribs. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I am very ticklish, so with me being deprived of sight, all of my other senses were heightened. I kept squirming around the bed as Mass and Jace kept up with their little game.

"Enough of that, let's get to the real fun." Mass said, picking up another item from the table.

I shivered in anticipation while he walked back towards where I assumed the closet was. He came back in no time, and they both just stood there in silence. That got me on edge, and I was wondering what they were up to. I didn't know what was going on I just heard one of them pick something up off the table.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Jace replied.

Mass came up and took off the blindfold, and I had to close my eyes because even the extremely dim lights of the room hurt my eyes. I heard some shuffling, and it tempted me to open my eyes. When I finally got up the courage to, I was in for a shock. There stood Jace and Mass in their shirtless toned-ab glory. I bit my lip and looked in the opposite direction, heat rushing in both directions.

"Look at that. Those are the eyes of a girl that wants a fuck." Mass smirked.

"So what if I do, I won't tell you that." I thought with an eye roll.

"Is that attitude I sense," Jace said.

"No," I said, my eyes instantly snapping over to a smirking Jace.

"I think it is." He stated.

"And you know what that means." Mass said with a grin.

Jace then switched on the vibrator he was now holding. I whimpered a bit at the sound while the boys gave a little chuckle. Mass brushed his fingers along my legs before grabbing them and spreading them apart. Once that was done, Jace placed the vibrator on my clit, and I immediately moaned.

"Play with this, but don't cum," Jace demanded, untying one of my arms.

I then took the vibrator from his hands and started rubbing my clit, while Mass and Jace sat and watched from the ends of the bed.

**~Collin~**

As I watched her playing with herself, I couldn't help but get harder.

"Fuck, man. I'm so ready to fuck her." I said to Jace in a low whisper while watching Cory massage her soaking cunt with the vibrator.

"Me too, but she has to ask, no, she has to beg for what she wants," Jace said, and I could tell it was hard for him not to go up to her and fuck her brains out.

Her moans got louder as she continued to play with it, and the longer she went, the tighter my jeans felt. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down before I took her right there. My eyes were still closed when she moaned our names. My eyes snapped open and flashed a shade of black before I glanced at Jace and saw him looking at me. We shared a look before my eyes snapped back to Cory, who had somehow untied her other hand and was using one hand to hold the vibrator to her clit and the other to pinch and play with her nipples.

Her back arched off the bed as she started rubbing her clit faster. She was trying to get out a sentence, but the only thing that left her lips was pants and moans and an occasional, please. I had to lose my jeans a while ago, and I could tell my eyes were a coal-black from the burning lust I had for this girl. I looked over at Jace to see his eyes were just as black, but he had this smirk on his face.

"I don't think I can take it anymore," I said to him.

"Just wait and watch, we need to get ready for another punishment," Jace replied.

At his words, my eyes snapped back to Cory, who was withering on the bed, orgasm racking her body. I smirked as I thought of the perfect punishment.

**~Cory~**

I lay on the bed, still shaking from the orgasm that just rocked my body. I was coming down from my high when I realized I had just made a terrible mistake. My eyes snapped open and focused on the two smirking boys at the end of the bed. They were now in only boxers with obvious boners, and that only turned me on. I tried to stop myself, but it just felt so good, and the rush of knowing that I had two hot boys watching pushed me over the edge.

"I hope you enjoyed that little orgasm. Because now it's time for your punishment." Jace said.

"This one is different, but don't be fooled; if you disobey us one more time, you will regret it," Mass added.

"Dance for us, give us a show," Jace said, his eyes growing darker (if that's even possible).

I crawled slowly to the end of the bed and got down. I inspected the room and was surprised to see a pole in the middle of the floor.

"Where was that when I first came in here?" I thought as I dragged two chairs and positioned them a decent distance away from the pole.

They got the hint and came to sit in the chairs, both their eyes extremely black and watching my every move. To say I was turned on was an understatement.

"I really need some music." I thought to myself.

When I said that 'Slipping Away' by Nine Inch Nails started playing. A smirk eased on my face as I heard the first notes playing. I slowly walked to the pole, making sure to sway my hips to the beat, just to tease them. I walked around the pole before taking the rubber band out of my hair and swinging it. My hair fell messily down my shoulders as I turned and gave them a wink.

I grabbed the pole, running my hand up and down it, making sure it was greased properly, seeing as I didn't have any oil on me. Right about now, I was glad I took up my pole dancing classes a while back. I swung around the pole like a pro before jumping up and wrapping my legs around it and letting my hands drop as I slowly spiraled down the pole. I leaned back and put my hands on the floor before opening my legs into a 'v' shape and uprighting myself.

I got down on the floor and started grinding and looked up at the two boys while biting my lip. I did a split before placing my hands on the floor and working my way back up, making sure my ass was to them as I shook it and moved my hips to the beat. After getting up, I went back to the pole, grinding on it before climbing to the top and sliding down upside down and working my way right side up.

Once I was on the floor, I looked at them and saw Jace motioning me to come to him. I sauntered over, running my hands through my hair, making it even messier. I came up to him and straddled his waist and started to grind and shake my hips on him. His arms wrapped around my waist and moved upwards as I grind on him.

My hands went to his amazingly soft hair, but he grabbed them and put them back on the chair.

"Don't touch." He said.

I gave him a small pout before sliding off of his lap and sauntered over to Mass, making sure to move my hips more, after feeling Jace's gaze on my ass. I gave Mass the same treatment. He, on the other hand, pulled my hair with one hand, while his mouth went to work on my boobs. I moaned as he sucked harder and started grinding back against me.

I glanced over after hearing movement, only to see Jace turn his chair to face us. Mass hands traveled down and cupped my ass, squeezing it slightly while trailing kisses all over my body.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore." He said while I was saying:

"I want you to fuck me... Both of you."

****

Mass carried me to the bed, my legs were wrapped around his waist while his hands were on my ass. Jace walking closely behind with lust-filled eyes.

"Aw, no fair." I pouted, eyeing them.

Getting the hint, they both took off their boxers before climbing back on the bed. I tried to hide my shock at how huge they were, but I think I failed epically. I crawled over to them, and their hands were instantly on me. I wrapped my hands around their shafts, and they immediately moaned, their heads lolling back before I started slowly stroking them.

Jace let out a low growl before pushing me back onto the bed. His lips attacked my neck, finding my soft spot, making me moan, and Mass start to trail kisses down my body. I already knew what was going through his mind. I reached over and grabbed Jace, slowly stroking him until he let out a moan before thrusting into my hand.

I stopped, and he let out a growl of protest before I took him into my mouth. I started off slow, swirling my tongue around the head before sucking him like a lollipop. Mass was slowly fingering me, and I couldn't help but whimper and thrust my hips into his fingers. I let go of Jace's cock just long enough to tell Mass

"More."

He let out a chuckle before completely removing his fingers, and again I whimpered in protest. He then replaced his fingers with his tongue and swirled it around my clit. I moaned around Jace's cock, and his eyes popped open and looked directly to Mass.

"Don't do it again." He growled.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" He said, doing it again, causing me to moan around Jace's cock again, causing him to groan and start thrusting into my mouth.

I grabbed his balls and started massaging them. He soon pulled out and growled to Mass:

"Now."

Mass then lifted me from the bed, my legs were wrapped around his neck as I sat on his shoulders. He was still lapping at my pussy while his hands held my ass. Jace opened the nightstand, and I heard him sit something on top of it. He then laid down on the bed, and Mass sat me down on his lap. I turned towards Jace and leaned down and started nipping and sucking on his nipples, causing him to groan and tug at my hair.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" He asked, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Yes." I moaned as he started pushing into me.

Once he was all the way in, he stilled giving me time to adjust. There was a slight bit of pain, but it wasn't enough to want to stop. I rotated my hips, letting him know it was okay to move. He then thrust into me, and I let out a small moan.

"Aw, you have to do better than that." Mass said with a smirk as Jace thrust harder into me.

"Jace." I moaned, leaning forward as he kept doing it over and over again.

Jace stilled for a moment as Mass rubbed something cold on my ass, probing my ass with his fingers. I moaned from the pleasure and pain as he fingered my ass.

"Are you really ready little girl?" Jace asked with a smirk.

I nodded then cried out as Mass started entering me from behind. He, too, stilled for a moment allowing me to adjust to his size.

"Move," I growled, thrusting my hips.

The only thing I wanted at that moment was to see what these two boys could really do. Mass pulled out as Jace pushed in, that alone almost had me tumbling over the edge.

"Faster." I moaned as I arched my back into Mass.

The boys sped up, and Jace pulled me to him, and his lips found my boobs. I moaned even louder as Mass changed his angle and thrust into me.

"So tight, so fucking tight." He muttered/ groaned, speeding up his pace.

I moaned his name as he went even deeper

"Fuck." Jace groaned, speeding up his pace.

"Jace, Jace, I'm gonna come." I moaned.

"Hold it." He said in between pants.

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

He growled before slamming into me, pushing me over the edge. They both gave a few more thrusts before coming. I fell forward with my head resting on Jace's shoulder. Mass got up, lifting me with him before laying me down on my back. He and Jace then came to either side of me, caressing my body.

They both stopped and started kissing on my neck. In the next instant, I felt two sets of teeth pierce my skin. I let out a shocked gasp, too out of it to really do anything. The bites didn't hurt; if anything, it turned me on and gave me a sense of pure ecstasy. They continued biting all over my body, and the blood kept pouring.

"S-stop," I muttered once I started feeling dizzy.

They kept going, and soon black spots came into my vision.

"Stop," I said again before the darkness took over.

As soon as my eyes closed, they popped open, and I shot up in the bed. Looking around, I realized that I was in my room. I instantly looked down at my body, expecting to be naked with blood and bite marks everywhere. I was still in my sports bra and boy shorts and not a mark or drop of blood on me.

"It was all a dream." I sighed in relief before going up to the window, only to see it was bright outside.

"I slept through the night?" I asked myself then checked my iPod to confirm I was right.

I then threw on some clothes before going outside for my morning jog.

****

I was walking back from the park I decided to stop by. I pulled out my keys and continued my walk, music playing in my headphones. I was walking down my street, my house in view, when I noticed two figures coming my way. It couldn't be.

After passing them, I looked back to see them doing the same with knowing smirks on their faces at my shocked expression. I ran all the way home, not stopping for anything. After closing the door and locking it, only one thing came to mind:

"It was real... The whole thing was real."


End file.
